Rothwood High
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: Six Prior grew up on a military base for her whole life. Her parents Natalie and Andrew Prior are both famous in Military status, but after they passed away she was forced to raise her 4 younger brothers with her 1 older brother Amar. She's done with high school, but is forced to go back to high school for some reason. Read more to find out. Rated T for mild violence and profanitys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six P.O.V.

I wake to a trumpet blaring reveille. I quickly jump out of bed and stand up straight and alert. Sargent Amar walks into my room. "Prior! Are you ready for a mission to save the US or not?" He yells at me. I don't even flinch. "I am ready to take on the duties, Sargent." I respond knowing that was the right answer. Amar may be my brother, but he is ahead of me in ranks, so whatever he says goes. "You are going back to high school." He says in a certain tone letting me know it's alright to let loose and complain. "Why? I finished early so I could do this. Fight for our freedom, train initiates, and beat the crap out of you anytime I get the chance to! I don't wanna leave the base!" He chuckles lightly. "Sorry Six, don't worry I will be your gym teacher, Tori will be art and music and homeroom, Max will be your History, Mikie will be you weird English, and Morgan will teach math. We need you to find new recruits besides, you will get to see some old friends." I instantly smile hearing this. "You mean my idiotic cousins Uriah and Zeke, and my friends Will, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna will be there?" I question making sure I'm right. Amar nods. "Do the idiots know I'm coming, and that I go by Six?" "They have no idea you are coming, but they do know to call you six." I sigh a sigh of relief. "Good I don't want them knowing my real name or nick name." "We are leaving in five minutes." Amar says calmly. I mutter shit under my breath and hurry to pack. Lord, I swear he will be the death of me. Man, why does Amar have to be the one who's turning twenty-two in two months, while I'll only be seventeen. Ironically, I have gotten used to this. Amar always tells me this kinda shit at the last freaking minute. I somehow make it on the plane just as it starts to take off. "Six what took you so long?" Tori ask me with a smirk on her face. "Well Tori, Amar the idiot, decided to tell me about this mission or whatever it is at last minute." She shakes her head and chuckles lightly.

Let me inform you about the lovely life of the Six Prior, also known as Tris or Beatrice Prior. I am the daughter of Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior. They are some of the most famous soldiers in military history. Andrew survived 86 bullet wounds and Natalie survived 3 explosions caused by grenades that were thrown right in front of her. They lost their lives when I was six. They had to go to war and never came back. You are probably wondering why I call them by their first names instead of mom and dad. Well, I was born and raised on a military base so that's what I heard everyone call them, so my brothers and I always called them by their first names. As well for my other bros, well, they are a different story. Amar is the oldest of us all and acted as if he was our father as we grew up so he was one of the parent figures, while I was the other mainly because I'm the only girl and the 2nd oldest. The quadruplets we took turns with. Caleb and Xander being the oldest ones were the easiest. They were into technical stuff so I was able to bond with them with my smartness. The other two are living hell itself. Tristian and Ky are a trigger happy, cake loving, weirdoes I'm proud to call my brothers. We are our own family.

Back to the present. We ride on the plane for about four hours before we step off of the plane and on to Chicago, Illinois. "Home sweet home." Tori said. As I scan our surroundings, I notice we are behind a large greyish-greenish colored house with about three floors. I thought we would land at the airport. "Okay teachers and student, this is the house we are staying in. Six will have the top floor to herself, Tori and Morgan will have the middle floor, and Max, Mikie and me will have the bottom floor. The basement will be for military work and the attic will be for training while it's raining outside because Mr. Max here will murder me if we mess up this house. Got it everyone?" Amar yells after receiving our attention. We head into the house and it's beautiful. I run up the stairs to the top floor and open the door revealing huge room with white walls and some paint and brushes on the floor I smile as I throw my bags down and pick up the paint brush and start to paint on the walls in different colors. On the longest wall closest to the ceiling I paint the quote "PAIN IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD" in a bright blue, on the wall above my door I paint "RED IS THE COLOR OF A NEW BEGINNING" in a blood red color and make it look as if it's dripping down, on the wall where I plan on putting my bed without the bed frame above a long window I paint the quote "A DREAM DOESN'T BECOME REALITY THROUGH MAGIC; IT TAKES SWEAT, DETERMINATION, AND HARD WORK" in camo pattern, on another wall I put "THE ONLY THING TO FEAR IS FEAR ITS SELF" in black with a cream color around it, and on the last wall I put "LEAVE NO SOLDIER BEHIND" in a grey color with red spreading out around it. Weird 5 walls, well that's new. I paint a galaxy color around each quote and/or their little bit of color around them. As I finish I look around the room with a satisfied smile on my face, I start to unpack. I really need some normal clothes. All I have are my comfortable military ones. Oh well. "Amar when does school start?!" I yell from my room. "Hold on I can't hear you, I'm coming up to your room!" He yells back and I hear feet pounding on the stairs as he runs up them. "What-Whoa!?" Amar says as he walks into my room. "When does school start?" I ask snapping Amar out of his gaze. "Tomorrow, oh and Mikie wants you to write a story and have it ready for October, when your class will present. He said it doesn't matter what you write, but at least make it scary and you." I nod. "When am I getting my bed?" I ask because I can't write without having something I can get into multiple positions on, it's weird. "It's on its way up right now. Nice walls and quotes." I smile, then I hear someone mutter 'damn' "Six, how heavy is this shit bag of a bed?" Mikie says as he and Max enter my room with my heavy bed. I laugh slightly at how much he's acting like a baby. "First of all it's not a shit bag of a bed, and second of all it's not that heavy, just be happy I'm not sitting on it while it's in your arms. Just drop it on the floor once it's in my room, I can do the rest." I tell them, and Mikie gives me some sort of nod and Max just smiles. They drop the bed and it lands on the floor with a thump. I push them out and get to moving my bed to sit up against the wall horizontally. I add some military green sheets and a camo bed spread and pillows. Yeah I now it's not the best combination, but I like it. As I hang up my drawings on the walls and a map of the world on the biggest wall, the doorbell rings, but I ignore it until Tori yells for me to get my ass down there. "I'M COMING, GIVE ME A SECOND TO FINISH HANGING THIS THING UP BEFORE IT BREAKS!" I finish hanging the poster of the world and look down at what I'm wearing. I'm still in my uniform from the camp, but oh well. I run down stairs only to run into Tori neither of us fall, but I have a feeling I have something on my face. "Six, there's blue paint on your face." I try to wipe it off, but it won't come off. "Why did you need me to come down?" She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Uriah, Zeke, and their friend Four are here to help you unpack…you might want to hide your breakable things." I turn to run up the stairs to go and hide a few things from them, but I run smack into Zeke who starts to tickle me until I put a knife to his throat. "Don't you dare tickle me Ezekiel Pedrad." I hear laughing behind me. "You should know not to tickle her by now, Zeke! Did you forget that she stabbed me with a pencil the last time I did?! SIX, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A KNIFE?!" Uriah's voice rings through my ears as he yells at me. "Actually, I'm not really sure where I got the knife. All I know is I'm supposed to have about six to eight on me at a time. It's become instinct over the years at the base, and out in war so yeah." I'm really not sure where I grabbed this one from. I slowly remove the knife from Zeke's throat. "Sorry dude, but seriously Zeke, how long have you known me? You should know not to do that by now. Bro Hug me!" I tell Zeke before we do a bro hug. Six this is my emotionless friend, Four." Zeke says I look over to the kid. "Hey." Four says with a little confusion in his voice. The kid has eyes that are a darkest blue I've ever seen with a little bit of light blue in his left iris, muscular built, high cheekbones, a strong jaw-line, a spare upper lip with a fuller bottom lip, and a rumbling voice deep voice. "Sorry, but I've got to ask. Why did you two bro hug instead of actually hugging?" I smile when he says this. Every time someone new meets me through any of my regular guy friends or cousin they always ask that question. "It's our little way of showing that I'm not a girly girl who has to throw themselves at guys to get them to notice them and that most of the time, I'm just one of the guys. I'll give girls real hugs mainly because my friends would murder me if I gave them a bro hug. All except Lynn." He nods and I smile. "Okay let's get to my hell whole of a room. Beware, I haven't put up the boxes of weapons in a certain place yet and there might be tacks on the floor. The room it's self might still smell like paint." I say as I run upstairs to the top floor. I hear them make a few confused noises at the last statement, but I decide to ignore it. At the top of the stairs I turn and open my door and enter my room. I move over to find the box with toiletries so I can hurry and put it in my bathroom before Uriah can start to scream I'm a real lady again. I'm walking to the bathroom when they all finally make it up all of the stairs breathless. "How...did…you…do…that?" Uriah says between overly loud pants. "Training." I say with one word that should explain it completely to them. The nod and head into my room to start unpacking stuff. I hide the toiletries inside the cabinet which has a trapdoor that I open and put them there. I rush back into my room when I hear a crash. "Uriah what did you break?" I say as I enter the room. "Nothing, I just fell this time, I swear!" I look around to see them with all of their hands up and sure enough nothing is broken. I shrug and walk over to another box. When I open it I mutter a curse word. "What?" I hear Four ask me as he crouches down next to me. "I gotta hide these before Uriah sees them." I say quickly, then Uriah pops up behind me. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Uriah says as he grabs one of my chocolates out of the box. I hurry and grab the box and run to the bathroom and hide my chocolates with my toiletries. I sigh as a walk back into the room only to find Uriah trying to shove the chocolate bar down his throat. He chokes and hit him hard on the back causing him to cough it back up and it flies out of his mouth, still whole, and onto my floor. I pick it up and throw it out the window. "Aww, why did you do that, Six?" Uriah whines. "Uriah, you practically threw up on the floor after I saved you from choking. Do I really need to explain myself?" She shakes his head no, and we continue on with the unpacking.

We are almost finished when Zeke slides me a box. "You might want to be the one to unpack theses." I give him a questioning look until I realize it's my lingerie box. "Uh…thanks Zeke. I'll unpack that later." I say as I feel my face heat up. He laughs a little at me as I push the box into a corner. The next box I open makes me smile. I quickly find a place to put any chargers, then I pull out my laptop and place it on my bed, the Wi-Fi router and plug it in, and all the equipment I have for hacking, programing, and other fun stuff. "Leave it to Prior to be excited about nerdy stuff." I hear a voice say right out my door. When I turn my head to see who they are, I am tackled. "WATCH OUT SHE HAS A KNIFE!" I hear Zeke yell and I am instantly free again. That's when I see them "CHRISTINA, LYNN, SHAUNNA, MARLENE! Oh, hey Will." I yell now that I see them. Before they can say my real name. I say, "I go by Six now before you yell you know what. If you call me that name in public or around people who don't know that name, I will put a knife to your throats." The nod and squeal. I hear Christina shriek in terror. "What did you do to your room?! Nothing matches! And your clothes, Where the hell are all the cute ones? All I see is military uniforms. And your shoes, Lord I though we raised you better than that? Where are the heels. I all I see are combat boots and tennis shoes." I laugh at how much Christina is over reacting. "Chris, take a chill pill. Don't start hyperventilating on me again. I spent my whole life on a military base and only a few months at a time I was allowed to leave, so you are going to have to calm down and deal with the fact that this is all I have right now, okay?" She nods and takes a few deep breathes before she stats to talk again. "Where are you going to go to school?" "Uh…I don't know, ask Amar, Tori, Morgan, Mikie, or Max. They know since Amar said they were going to be new teacher there." Christina pulls out her phone and starts texting Morgan, at least I think she is. "Cool, you are going to Rothwood High with the rest of us. Yay! Can I stay tonight, I can go run down the road and get some of my clothes for tomorrow and" Christina starts rambling around, but I cut her off. "If I say yes will you shut up for five seconds? Oh, and be ready to hear some kind of alarm" She nods her head vigorously yes and runs down the steps. The other girls look at me pleadingly. "Text her to grab y'all so clothes for tomorrow too." They smile excitedly as I say this and whip out their phones, except Lynn. "Lynn, you can use some of my clothes. Tom-boys like us need to stick together," I tell her with a smile, and she smiles back. "What are gonna do with you boys?" I ask my voice directed to the four boys. "We can stay at my house, it's just down the road." Will says. "Well, that covers it. Now get out." I say they nod and walk out. That's when the Christina shows back up and we get to having fun and catching up. At least I will know some people at this new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristen (Guess)-Thanks for the tip, I'll try to make them smaller**

 _ **Big thanks to BooksLover2000 & pansycakes rule for telling me how to post a new chapter!**_

 **I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer brought to you by my friend, sleep.**

" _ **FourTris will last *yawn* owns nothing *yawn* all rights go *yawn* to Veronica Roth"**_

Chapter 2

Six P.O.V

I wake to the sound of the trumpet blaring reveille again at 4 am. The others groan and Lynn falls flat on her face as I get up to turn the alarm off. "Sorry, you guys can go back to sleep again. I warned y'all." As I'm putting on one of my training uniforms to go train I see that Lynn has passed out on the floor, Christina is snoring lightly, and Shauna has started to drool on her pillow. Marlene just sits there looking at me. "What is it Mar?" I ask her quietly. "Can I come watch? I'm not gonna be able to fall back asleep anyway so, yeah." I nod my head and she follows me down to the basement only to find Max, Morgan, Tori, Mikie, and Amar are already down there. "Did Miss Prior wake you Mar?" Amar asks and they launch into a conversation about the Lord knows what. I just walk over to the treadmill run for the most of my time down here.

After about an hour of running Amar tells me to go take a shower because I supposedly stink. So I run upstairs and into my room to grab some clothes for today then head to the bathroom. I shower for a solid 20 minutes, get out, get dressed, and head down stairs to cook breakfast for everyone in the house hold. I text Will knowing he will be up, to wake the others up and come over for breakfast. He quickly texts me back.

 _ **Will-Only if we can help wake up the girls**_

 _Me-well of course y'all can btw only me & Mar is up_

 _ **Will-on our way *evil smirk***_

I laugh a little as I start on some pancakes and bacon. In the pancakes are marshmallows and chocolate chips. Once I finish those I put even more bacon cooking because when you live in a house full of guys, you have to cook a crap load of bacon. Plus, I evited more guys over and two of those guys happen to be Zeke and Uriah, so I kinda need to cook that much. When that's done I put the bacon on a plate on the huge table. Not even five minutes I hear Uriah talking. "Man, I swear she could easily pass for a-OOO I SMELL BACON!" He comes running in and tries to grab the bacon from the table, but I swat his hand away. "OW! Zekey, Six hurt me." Uriah says in a five-year old's voice. "Uriah, toughen up! What are you 5?" Zeke says after giving me a look. "5½. Zeke she left a hand print on my arm, Look!" Uriah yells in defense. Sure enough, when I look at his arm, there is a small hand print or his arm. Zeke bust out laughing. "Sorry Uri. Go wake the rest of the group. Then y'all may eat. Mar got up with me, but I don't know if she went back to sleep, so there a small chance you may get to wake her up." The boys nod and go upstairs, all except Four. "You my friend, are the smartest one among them right now." I say to him. Four nods. "There is no way in hell, I'm waking them up." He says. I nod and go back to work.

I hear a scream and the sound of skin hitting skin right now, which I can only assume is from the girls. We then hear groans and "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU FUCKERS GET INTO THE HOUSE? LYNN MURDER THEM!" Damn I didn't think Chris had the guts to send Lynn after them. The boys all come running down stairs with fear in their eyes as Lynn chases them. "You mother frickers are fucking dead. And I swear to God if you ever do that kinda shit to us again, I will beat you senseless with my God dammed shoe! And-Oh hey Six, Four-And I will leave so many bruises nothing will help and I will make sure to kick you hard enough to where you can't have kids! You fuckers understand me?" The boys nod with fear in their faces. "Good call Four." I say to him as Lynn beats the idiotic boys with a pillow. "Damn Lynn. How do you make a pillow hurt?" Uriah says. "Oh, it's just my exceptional amount of strength." Lynn replies slyly as the rest of the girls come down stairs to eat. "Glad to see y'all are up." I say with a smirk. "What time is it?" Shauna asks. "It's 6:30. I've been up for about 2 hours. No either eat the pancakes I made or go get dressed. Lynn, I think you can stop. We don't need them to have concussions." I tell them. Chris, Mar, and Shauna all rush upstairs to get dressed and Lynn nods. Her and the rest of the boys come eat. "Ooo, my favorite! Chocolate and Marshmallow pancakes and BACON!" Zeke yells as he bites into the pancake. I just chuckle and go back to eating my seventh serving of pancakes and bacon. What? A girl gotta eat.

When everyone's finished eating and after the 'I should wear normal clothes to school instead of my uniform' talk from Christina we head out. The boys pile into Zeke's Truck and the girls into Chris' and me into my camo Jeep we head out. Let's see how this day goes.

 **So.**

 **Little.**

 **Words.**

 **That bad.**

 **What did y'all think? I want a name for y'all instead of just y'all. Any ideas? I was so mad at my dad yesterday! He freaking woke me and my brother up at fucking 2:30 in the morning because "He was tired of being up alone" I don't want that shit. Well, until next time, unnamed peoples!**

 **-FourTris will last**


	3. RWH Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and for now, I will just call y'all peoples, the initiates, or fluffies. Yeah, I'm running out of ideas, so please vote on it. Yeah, that's all I got so yeah.**

 **SURPRISE TOBIAS' P.O.V**

Chapter 3

Tobias/Four P.O.V.

Six is…well let's just say incredibly awesome, but at the same time stern…and scary…and herself. It surprises me how strong she seems. She hurt Uriah, which most of us can do.

 _ ***Flashback of events where Uriah gets hurt* The number next to the cause was their age.**_

 _Zeke-Uriah stole Zeke's cake. Zeke punches him in the nose. (14)_

 _Christina-Uriah destroyed Chris' make up. She kicked him in the balls. (12)_

 _Will-Uriah burned one of Will's favorite books. Will burned his pop tarts. (11)_

 _Marlene-Uriah ate Mar's bacon. She kicked him in the balls and gave him a nurple. (9)_

 _Shauna-Uriah stole one of her bras and filled it with pudding, then froze it. She gave him a black eye. (13)_

 _Me-Uriah put rotten eggs and milk in my locker. I broke his right hand and gave him a black eye. (15)_

 _Lynn-Uriah smashes Dauntless Cake in her face. Lynn knocked his two front teeth out. (6)_

 _ ***Flash back ends***_

I chuckle to myself as we pull into the schools parking lot. A few seconds after the girls pull into the lot Six pulls up in her army Jeep. She looks distant. Six parks her car, and jumps out. Literally. The school bitch/slut, Lauren comes up to us. "Hey Four." She says in what she calls a seductive voice. I have to hold back a laugh, but my dear friends don't even try to, except Six. She looks as if she has no idea what to do. I'll have to ask her about that later. "Lauren, please go away. I thought we already established this. I don't like you and never will." I say seriously trying to get this slut sway from me. She has slept with almost all of the guys in the school…including a few teachers. "But Four, I thought we had something going on between us. I thought you loved me." I am really getting aggravated now. I'm about to snap at her, but Six starts to talk. "Lauren, I think you should back off. Can't you tell he's uncomfortable about this topic? It seems as if he wants nothing to do with you." What the- "Oh and you know him so well? Miss America." Lauren shoots at her. Six looks as if she's going to kill someone. Of course Uriah decides to put his input in. "OH Shit! Stuff just got real!"

Tris P.O.V.

Did this girl or whatever she is just call me what I think she did. "Excuse me?" I ask trying to hold it together. I don't need to be kicked out of school on the first day. "You heard me Miss America." Lauren tells me. Okay that's it. I grab her neck. "Okay little miss priss, let me tell you something. I am stronger than I look. I grew up on a God dammed military base, and was trained to kill. I could _snap your neck like a popsicle stick_ **(Lyrics from Eminem's song Space Bound)** if I wanted, but I won't because it would be pointless. I've got better targets than you. I have been in wars for God's sake! I have witnessed people die and I have had to kill people to keep our country safe, so next time you plan on walking your little slutty ass near me, be ready for a fight because next time I will not hesitate to take a swing!" I say with every word dripping in venom. When I let go everyone is staring at me. "What? All I did was defend myself." I say then Amar comes up behind me. "Shit," I mutter under my breath. "Six a word please?" He asks and I know I'm in trouble. "Thank you." He tells me once we are far enough form my friends. "Huh?" I ask, I'm so freaking confused. "Thank you from standing up to that girl about the military. Not many kids take it seriously and it kills us who do care about it to see those kids doing that." Now I'm really confused, well whatever. "You're Welcome?" I tell Amar, and he nods and walks off. I walk back to my friends and they start to question me. "I don't know." Is all I say to all of their questions. We walk into the school and I try to find the office only to be pulled onto Zeke's back as he runs down the corridor towards what I'm assuming is the office. He finally puts me down after I threaten to bite him.

To my surprise, my old math teacher from middle school is in the office. "Coach A?" I question trying to make sure it's him. We called him Coach because he was the basketball coach for eighth grade when I ventured into junior high. "Ah nice to see the Math Queen is back. What happened, they kicked you out?" He asks me. Man, those were the days. We would laugh our asses of at each other, I was the only one who didn't take him very seriously, I would show up anyone who said I wasn't good at math. "Same Mr. Sarcastic. How ya been? By the way I go by Six now, or apparently Math Queen. And no, they didn't kick me out…yet." I say and he laughs. "Well it's always a pleasure to see you Six, don't forget what I taught ya!" Coach A says with a smirk. "I doubt I will, Morgan's teaching math." I say with a sarcastic tone. He laughs, tells me bye, then walks away to where ever he's going. My friends look at me weird. "What?! Can't I interact with some of my old teachers?" I ask. "No, no you may not." Uriah says in a serious tone. Wow, who knew he could be serious.

When I walk up to the front desk I see one of the ladies who put together our boarding times, so I know she will recognize. "Hey Lynda, can I have my schedule?" I say and she looks up. "Oh, hey Six. Yeah, sure, let me grab it," she walks away to go grab the paper, and returns shortly after. "How have y'all been?" She asks me. I make to so-so sign with my hands. "Eh." She nods her head like she understands me. "Well, I gotta get settles. See ya around." She nods her head with the 'yeah, of course' look on her face. As I walk off I think about how hectic this day is going to be. "Just do it, Tris." I mumble to myself as I start to look for my locker as the others get their schedules.

 **I must say it again.**

 **So.**

 **Little.**

 **Words.**

 **Like seriously, why can't I seem to get over 3,000 per chapter. I swear, I'm gonna kill myself if I keep doing this. Oh and guess what my little whatever I will call y'all? I'M NOW HOSTING A CONTEST! FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHAT MY AGE &GRADE IS WILL RECIVE A CHARACTER IN MY NEXT STORY! I WILL ACCEPT REVEIWS AND PMS, BUT YOU MUST HAVE AN ACCOUT TO ENTER, SO I CAN PM THE PERSON WHO WINS! Well, that's all my whatever I will soon call y'all. Until next time…**

 **-FourTris will last**


	4. Chapter 4 The Halloween Story

**YAY, I'M BACK! MWHAHAHAH! PETER GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! I have officially decided to set goal for myself. Yes, I know, I'm awesome for it, but now let's get serious. "We all know you can't be serious!" Grrr. "SHUT THE FUCK UP URIAH!" *backs away slowly* *evilly grins* Now it's time to be serious. I want to get at least 2000 words per chapter.**

 **So far for my contest I've gotten 2 entries. They both though I was at the youngest 15 and in 9** **th** **grade. Sorry Fluffies, I'm not 15 or in the 9** **th** **grade. Please keep trying!**

Chapter 4

Six P.O.V.

I find my locker easily, but it won't fucking open. Dammit. I slam my hand onto the locker next to mine, accidentally making a dent. Whoops. Oh well. I try to open my locker, and it swings open hitting someone in the face. "Crap! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-Four?" Oh crap I hit him in the face. Wait, why do I care? Do I-no I can't, but do I? No, I don't…I think. Oh well. "You alright? I'm not used to these damn things. The only time I had lockers were in 6th-8th grade, and those all you had to do was push a latch thingy up and it would open. And the ones on the base were different as well. All we had to do was put our thumb print on a little circle, and it would open." I say. He nods his head. "Why were you behind my locker?" He smiles a little. "My locker is right here." He says pointing to the locker next to mine that I didn't dent. I make the oh face, and look down at my schedule. Let's see. Ooohhh they put my name as Sargent Prior. Damn then we have to call Amar either Coach Amar, Amar in my case, or Lieutenant Prior! Damn you Amar. Four starts to laugh next to me and I look at him. "I said all that out loud didn't I?" He nods his head still laughing. I get an evil smirk on my face and pull out a one of the knives Amar and my brothers make me keep on me at all times and pick the lock on his locker, while he's still laughing away. I grab glitter and glue from my bag. What? You have to always be prepared for a prank when you're related to Uriah and Zeke. I first squeeze the glue all over in his locker, then I throw the glitter where the glue is. I throw the rest of the glitter on him, then run to try and find first period, AP Writing. (I don't feel like doing English, so Mikie now teaches AP Writing)

I find it after two wrong turns. I run over to the first empty seat I seen. "Prior" Mikie says and I look up not expecting to see Mikie with two water guns. I look around, I'm the only one in here. "Wanna help me introduce the students to my class?" He asks. "What do you think. By the way. They are so gonna think we are jack asses. What did you load them with?" I say with excitement. He smirks at me "Oh, just a little something I like to call expired chocolate milk." I laugh and here feet coming down the hall. We hide behind his desk and I see Christina walk in. I give him a nod and we start to shoot her with the water guns. "I will kill you Prior." She says to both of us. I roll my eyes. "Christina go into your locker and grab the extra pair of clothes I put in there. Besides, once you saw you had me, you should've brought an umbrella or something." Mikie says. We don't shoot any of the other students because Amar came in and yelled at us for doing shooting them. Once again, Damn you Amar!

The bell rings and all the students sit down with an exception of me standing up front with Mikie because he's making me his Teacher Assistant for the whole year because my writing are supposedly "Perfect" like sure. "Okay Fluffies. Yep, y'all will be announced as Fluffies every morning with me. Since it is the beginning of October we get to do my favorite writings in the whole entire universe! Also it's close to two of my favorite holidays, which are on the same day. Halloween and my BIRTHDAY! Okay, so the assignment is to make a power point with any kind of creepy thing you can come up with. It has to be at least 12 slides no grammar errors, y'all should know the rules. Most of you have probably never failed. But before y'all start I want Prior to read her story." Mikie says with a lot of enthusiasm. Before he can continue a kid with an eye patch says, "Mr. Prior, why does she get to read her story, huh? She doesn't look much like a writer." I feel anger boiling inside of me. "1st Don't call me Mr. Prior, it makes me feel like my dad." He shivers. "2nd she is a better writer, and you don't look much like a writer yourself, but yet you still take this class." He scowls then says, "I bet you are only standing up for her because you're banging her, aren't you?" I stomp on Mikie's foot telling him I got this. I slowly stalk up to the kid. "What is your name?" I say in a deadly voice. He's scared, but won't show it. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asks. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME, DAMMIT!" I yell at him. He visibly gulps. "E-E-Edward." He stammers. "Well Edward, let me tell you something. I may not seem like much, but I much smarter, stronger, better than you will ever be. Don't underestimate me. I grew up on a military base for my whole life, I've been in wars. If anything, you should not be questioning, you should be thanking me. Oh and by the way ass whole, I'm not banging my teacher. He's my Uncle, and I'm reading this assignment because, Mikie knows how hard I work on my writings, and how well they are. I did this same assignment in the 6th grade and my teacher said it could easily pass off as if a professional's work. Now next time you do anything like this to me, I will personally make your life living hell. Got it?" He nods his head vigorously. I walk back up to the front only to see Mikie took his shoe off and is inspecting the foot I stepped on. "Mikie," He looks at me. "Put your shoe on." He hangs his head low, but obeys. "Sorry fluffies, but you get to deal with the same crap I dealt with my whole life! Welcome to parenting an Adult." Mikie glares at me. "Just go to the back and start to read, Six." I walk to the back and get seated and begin after he turns the light off.

 **(Sorry guys if I offend any of you. This is actually an assignment I had to do for my 6** **th** **grade English class. I am Catholic, so please don't take offence in my writing at all or the names or anything like that. Oh and I'm warning y'all, there are Latin phrases in there. If some of them are incorrect, please tell me. I got them off of Google.)**

"Okay before I start let me say sorry if I offend any of you. I am Catholic, so please don't take offence in my writing at all or the names or anything like that. Okay, Okay." I say and pull up the document.

 ***Story***

 _Help Us_

 _ **Narrator-**_

 _Xander, Bea, Tobias, and Mac were on their way home from a soccer game when they stumble upon a church that was burned down in 2001. They are curious and make the big mistake by entering, not knowing what's going to happen. This may be the last time they see daylight. Help Them._

 _ **Xander-**_

 _We walk into the church with smiles on our faces. I swear it hurts to smile after that soccer game. I got hit in the face by the ball. I'm examining the widows when I hear a soft whisper calling my name into the dark room behind the alter. I decide to ignore it until it becomes more frequent, and I suddenly don't feel like myself anymore, like something's under my skin and I don't know what. It slowly, but silently leads me to the room where I see red splotches all over the walls and three bodies slumped in the corner as if they're dead. I check their pluses, but I don't receive the light beat of their heart I would feel against my fingers if they were still alive. I turn around, my back towards them, and head to the door. Just as I'm about to reach the door something grabs me and puts a hand on my throat and one on my mouth. While I silently cry for help, a voice that's attached to the hands whisper in a deadly tone, "Don't try and struggle, it's no use. We are stronger than anyone will ever know. I've been a prisoner for a long time, but now your mine." It is only then; do I feel the knife being pressed into my upper thigh. It's the most pain I've ever been in. Who does the voice belong to, why does it want me as it's prisoner? How am I supposed to deal with this? Help me._

 _ **Bea-**_

 _Xander walks to the back room behind the alter. I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face that is until I notice Tobias and Mac left the room too. I feel a small pinch in my neck and everything goes black. All I see is black, but I know I'm being carried somewhere because I can feel the slight sway in the step. I want to wake up from this madness but my body won't allow me to until I'm placed down on a hard wooden table. I sit up confused. "Hello, is anyone there?" I question to no one. I pop my head up when I hear an old record player starts to play the twenties music. I slowly turn my head around to see I'm in some sort of cell. I turn my head abruptly again when the cell door opens. Father Mathews stands there in the door way. Father is a tall black man. He has dreadlocks running down his back to right before his butt. "Why am I in here?" I ask him. Father just laughs slightly. "You're in hear because you're mine now." That's when his eyes turn into dark black pits with bugs crawling out. He takes a chain from the corner. I cower back. "Turn around with your back facing me." Father says with a completely different voice than he had before. Now, his voice is like poison dripping off the end of a snake's fangs. That's when I feel something hard and cold on my back. I feel more pain than I did when I got my stiches on my arm. I never thought that Father would do anything like this. He laughs, a big loud, vicious laugh, as I scream out in pain. I thought Father was a good man. I never, in a million years, thought that Father, would beat an innocent child with a metal chain. He takes out a knife and caves a six in my arm. "W-W-W-why did you carve a six in my arm?" I question while trying to hold the pain in my voice. "It stands for how many more days you will live!" He yells at me. I close my mouth to try and strangle the sob that is threating to burst out at any moment. Help me, someone, anyone._

 _ **Tobias-**_

 _I'm weary about this place. Everything seems different than most of the places we explore. We all end up wandering off deeper into the church. I went upstairs, trying to find a good spot up high to look over the church, and see if I can find any more detail. The stairs are white and flaky with old paint slowly falling off them, the same with the railing. I looked out over the balcony. "This is so cool," I whispered to myself. Then I heard a voice. "Indeed it is." I turned around only to find nothing. I walked around as the floor creaked with its old boards. As I neared the stain glass window hands reached out of it and tried to grab me. They looked as if they had been decaying for years. Almost all of them were missing a finger or two, but there was one hand that kept coming towards me. Connected to the hand was young boy with blood staining his clothes and face. He had scratches on his arms and legs, and was missing his other hand. I would've felt sorry for him if I couldn't see his eyes. Those were the worst. They were like dark blue pits of terror. His head twitched. "Come play with me." He said in a quiet, but deadly voice. I just pushed my back closer to the railing, my mouth and feet forgetting to work as the young boy slowly stalked closer to me. "Why won't you come play? Are you scared?" He questions me. I can't move a single bone in my body. "Ahra!" The boy yells as he luges at me. Before I can get away he hit me in the head and has me by the arms and is dragging me to a room behind a statue. "H-help me, please," I say as I go into an unconscious state._

 _ **Mac-**_

 _I walk up the stairs that head up to the bell tower. I smile as I climb us to the top of the tower. The boards creak under me, but they hold my weight. When I get to the top I look over at the bell. It has writing in white paint on it. "Possident me," I say reading the words out loud. Not even five seconds pass when I am thrown back at the railing surrounding the tower. I feel a great pain as I am lifted off the ground, with my arms and legs being pulled behind me to meet each other. As I grunt in pain I hear a loud, bone chilling cackle come from the left corner. I turn to look there, but there is nothing. "Come…...ah….out and…...ah…...show yourself!" I manage to yell out into the open. A lady appears in midair with pale blue skin, black pits for eyes, ragged black hair, and deep cuts all over her face. I cringe at her appearance. "What do you want with me?" The question comes out in a whisper. She cocks her head to the side slowly, and her eyes and appearance change slowly. Then I see it. Her face. She has the same big brown eyes I always loved. "Victori?" I ask her quietly. She strides towards me. "How are you here? I thought you died when I was five?" I ask, but she just does nothing until, she comes under me and pulls me down, breaking my ankle in the process. I cry out, but she puts her hand over my mouth with her nails digging into my skin. I have tears rushing down my face when she says, "Don't bother, no one can hear you, no one can help you."_

 _ **Xander-**_

 _The voice thing that grabbed me drags me into another dark room, but this one has one window. It throws me into the light and I hear a low growl coming from the corner of the room. An animal that looks like it's a mixture of a spider, scorpion, and demon crawls into the light. I cower back trying to get as far away from the thing as possible. "Eat up." The voice yells into the room as it closes the door. The thing growls again. "Get back, I have a…..." I say to the creature, not sure what I have right now that could be useful. I try to cower away some more, but I get stopped something digging into my back. I grimace as I place my hand where I felt the pain, only to find a knife. I smile and pick it up. I try to break the glass of the window, but it won't shatter. I cracks, but every time I try to make the crack larger it seems fixes its self. As the creature comes closer I get more anxious. I press the knife on its head trying to push it away, although the creature must have different intentions because it presses closer to the knife and spits this slobbery, venom like saliva on me. I scream out in pain, when the thing stabs me with something. My vision goes black as I see me life flash before my eyes and a hand reaches out to me. It looks kind, but when I grab it, the hand drags me down into what I can only describe as living hell. I scream as a red figure with horns and crooked teeth lunges at me and grabs my throat yelling, "Hic vos autem forsitan manebo." The figure throws me back into the room, but now there more of the animal surrounding me. I scream out this time, not caring what they'll do to me, I just want to go home._

 _ **Bea-**_

 _Father left a few hours ago, dragging along the bloody chain with him. I'm sitting in my cell crying silently, when he reappears. This time he has shackles, thick rope, and four knives with him. I stare at him trying to hide the fear in them with determination that I will escape. I feel as if he can see right through me because he says, "You won't be able to escape, no matter how hard you try. The only way to escape is to become part of the dead, but then you still will be here because your soul will forever be here. Vos illi." I am terrified, but more determined. Father walks up to me and grabs my wrist chains them to the wall using the shackles, doing the same to my feet, but with rope. Father rips a piece of his shirt and sticks it in my mouth to gag me. He carves eius es in aeternum into one leg and Hic vos autem forsitan manebo in the other. I wish I could scream, holler, yell, anything. I just want to get out of here. I start to squirm as Father comes near me with another knife, but this one goes for my forehead. He grabs my face to steady me, and slowly, but painfully presses the knife to my forehead, and I go into blackness. That's all I see. "Get me out of here!" I yell out into the blackness. I don't expect to get a response, but I do. "See, child, I can't do that. Who else would be here to serve and worship me? Et manete." I try to scream, but the sound won't come out. I wake up back in the room, but this time there is a red man with horn sitting on the floor; a smirk on his face. He lunges at me and all I can think is save me._

 _ **Tobias-**_

 _I wake tied to an old beat up chair with strong ropes. "Where am I?" I ask, my voice raspy. "You're in my room." The little boy, who dragged me here says. My heart instantly speeds up. "Can I leave; I-I-I have to visit my family today." The little boy face twisted in aggravation before he gave me a wicked scowl. "You don't want to play with me?" He yells. I am quiet, not knowing what to say. The boy nears me with a hammer. I move away as much as possible. But the ropes prevent that. "You have to stay, who else would I use to be my personally made toy?" My eyes grow wide with fear, but that fear is replaced with pain as the little boy slams the hammer down on my hand. I glance down only to be met with the sight of my hand with a hammer stuck in it. I scream out in pain. The little boy seems pleased. Why would he seem pleased with my pain? He then places a metal syringe in my main artery. He gives me a smug smirk as he presses down on the plunder. Black. All I see is black. "You will not leave, you are mine!" A loud booming voice yell out into the darkness. "Why have you done this to me?" I scream out. I get a deep rumbling laugh that would be startling to most, but it just makes me mad. A red man appears in front of me with four eyes. When I look into them I see myself, but buried in the ground decaying. I blink and the picture changes to my friends being tortured. "No!" I yell, my voice becoming choked with a sob that's threating to erupt out of my throat. "Why?" I whisper. "I want to go home. Save me, help me."_

 _ **Mac-**_

 _Victori drags me to a dungeon that I think is under the church. I whimper as she clutches me ankle harder. We arrive in empty room with the say writing on the walls. "Possident me" I whisper. Why is that writing everywhere I look? I feel a rush of pain run through me when Victori throws me onto the ground, and I am slowly picked up by something. I can't breathe, there are spots in my vision, and my ankle is throbbing. "Hic vos autem forsitan manebo." A voice says. I can barely make out its figure. It is a red man with sharp pointy teeth, long, sharp claws, and a missing eye. He twitched and said, "You shall stay, meus es tu." I try to cower back in fear, but am stopped by the wall. He used his claws to make a mark on my face. It was a flame. "You will burn here," The man said. I scream as the wall behind me burns me. I scream louder as I smell the awful smell of burning flesh as the wall burned me. Help me, I want to go home to my family._

 _ **Narrator-**_

 _The kids were never seen again, and their corps still rest there today. No one was able to help them, now they're coming for us._

 _ **The Red Man-**_

" _MEUS ES TU!"_

 ***Story End***

Once I finish, everyone just sits there staring at me, while Mikie wears a smirk on his face. "Well what did y'all think?"

 **And that's the end of Chapter 4. Seriously what did y'all think of my story I had to write in 6** **th** **grade?! Well that's all I got for now. Read, Review, and Enter my contest! Please, I've only gotten 2 entries! Okay that's it.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-FourTris will last**


	5. Chapter 5 Music

**AYO Tiny Peoples! How y'all doing? Good, okay, um…last week I had midterms, and I surprisingly didn't fail any of them. All A's and B's. Yeah well I'm just happy I have two weeks off. Okay that's all I got right now so, yeah.**

Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V.

Everyone is still staring at me. "Um…are y'all gonna, you know, answer me?" I say trying to get them to snap out of it. Finally, the kid I yelled at, Edward, I think asks. "How did you do that?" Then everyone in the class burst into conversation until Mikie stands on his desk and yells, "RANDOM QUESTIONS, WHAT IS THE PERPOSE OF PANTS? WHO WROTE THE AMAZING STORY OF ROMEO AND JULIET?" I face palm. "Mikie, get off of your desk. We went over this. If you don't wear pants, you won't keep your job, and everyone will be mentally scarred for life. You are not gonna walk around school in your underwear again, okay? Oh and Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet." Mikie hangs his head in defeat, knowing he can't take his pants off. How the hell did he make it through school? Anyway the last time we had to explain this was when I was in the second grade. We had to bring someone who was close to us, but they had to be like an uncle or something, so we are walking down the hall when Mikie waves at the principal. She gasps and yells, "Where are your pants?" Of course his response was in the car, I don't need them. Then we had the huge discussion about wearing pants.

Mikie explains the project a little more, then the bell rings signaling that it is time for my…Art and Music class. Cool, class with Tori. I walk to class with Four and Christina when I hear my name being shouted. "SIX, SIX, COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR FAVORITE YOUNGER BROTHER A HUG!" Oh crap, the idiots are here. "Just keep walking, ignore the idiots, please." I say, but of course Christina wants to kill me, so she says, "OVER HERE QUAD!" Next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground, by Tristian, Ky, Xander, and Caleb. "Get the hell off of me! Why the hell are y'all here?" I yell. Caleb gives me the 'I'll explain everything' face. I nod and we keep walking to Tori's room.

When we step in Tori makes me stand near her, and the quadruplets follow and stand next to me. Tori gives them the death glare and they walk to their seats. "Who plays an instrument" most of the class raises their hands, including me. "Who can sing?" A few people raise their hands, and Tori lifts mine up for me, making me admit it. "Good, now, who can draw?" Everyone raises their hands. "Good, first off, I'm Mrs. Wu, but if you call me that I will stab you repeatedly with a pencil. So, call me Tori, and this is my Niece Six, who attends here. She will run the class with me, without protest. Any questions?" A girl who claimed she could do everything, raises her hand. "Yes?" Tori asks, while I try to find the paint brushes, canvases, paint, instruments, pencils, paper, and other stuff. "Why the hell are you guys wearing that? You do know, that camo is not acceptable in the fashion world?" Tori's about to respond, when I throw a pencil from behind her, that lands in the table next to her hand. "First off, you do not question us. Second, you do not question our outfits. We wear these with respect, and if you can't deal with a whole bunch of people who came from a military base, then get the hell out of this school because most of our faculty is from the military, understand?" She scoffs. "I wasn't asking you." I look at Tori, and she nods slightly. "Listen, weakling." I start with slamming my hand on the table. "We were in wars trying to make sure your ass was safe. We've been shot, stabbed, blown up, and many other things to make sure you can have everything you have today. Do not let me catch you disrespecting any of us again or something bad will happen. You listen you me. I have a higher rank than Tori, and most of your other teachers, so I advise you to listen to me, understood." She nods and I take my pencil out of the desk. I walk back to the front of the class. "Any appropriate questions?" No one moves. "Okay then, well do your stuff Tori." She smiles and I go and grab a canvas, brushes, and paint. I put on some random music from Tori's phone, and go sit down after putting it in the speaker. I sit down in the back corner and sketch out what I will paint.

I'm almost finished with my sketch when the music comes on, and I stop completely. "Shit, shit, shit!" I whisper and run to Tori's phone to hurry and turn off the music. They aren't supposed to hear my voice, not like this. I reach it and hurry and turn the music off. Everyone looks at me. "Ummm…wrong playlist?" I say with more of a question. They shrug, thank God. I would die if they knew that it was me singing. Tori motions for me to come up front. "Okay class we are gonna separate into groups of two. Y'all will have to create an album and draw a design the least amount of songs will be 7 at the least. Here are the groups Christina and Will, Marlene and Uriah, Six and Four…" I don't really pay attention after that. I really don't want people to hear my voice, this sucks. I walk back to my corner and finish the sketch. And start to paint. It's Natalie and Andrew aka mom and dad. A few tears well in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

Tori walks up to me. "Hey, you okay?" I nod. "Can I go meet Amar, please?" I ask, but I already know the answer, she has to listen to me. I have a higher rank than her. Like predicted, she nods. I run out the room to look for Amar. When he sees me he opens his arms and I run straight into them. He holds me tight in a hug while I hyperventilate. I don't cry, but when mom and dad somehow come up, I almost always get to the point where I almost cry. "I miss them." I mumble into Amar's shirt. "I know Bea, I do to, but we have to keep moving forward, for them." I nod into his shirt, not trusting my voice. "Can I see your schedule, so we can make fun of your teachers?" Amar asks with glint in his voice. I laugh a shaky laugh and nod yes. I hand him my schedule and it reads:

 **1** **st** **Period-Mikie Prior-Advanced Writing-Room 202**

 **2** **nd** **Period-Tori Wu-Art and Music-Room 182**

 **3** **rd** **Period-Max Prior-AP History-Room 304**

 **4** **th** **Period-Morgan Prior-AP Math-Room 424**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **Period-Mrs. Mathews-AP Science-Room502**

 **6** **th** **Period-Mrs. Johnson-AP Reading-Room 384**

 **7** **th** **Period-Coach Amar/ Lieutenant Prior-Physical Education-Gym**

 **Homeroom-Tori Wu-Room 182**

"Damn I am respected here, Mrs. Prior, Drop and give me 20," I roll my eyes and go change into my gym clothes before I start the pushups when he finishes his sentence. "Thousand." I smirk and hurry to get them done once I get back.

I finish quickly and rub Amar with my sweat. "You smell that?! It's called hard work and IN YO FACE!" I yell at Amar. "Yeah, yeah we get it. You're done, now go shower before you smell up the whole gym." I laugh and run to the showers. As I strip down I catch a whiff of my smell, and let me tell you it stinks! I quickly shower and dress in my uniform.

As I walk out I ask Amar, "Am I still in Tori's class or am I in Max's" He thinks for a moment before replying. "Your still in Tori's the bell hasn't rung yet." I nod and run back to Tori's class. "Hey Tori, sorry about that. I just needed Amar for a little bit." I tell her with a small smile, but unfortunately some ass whole heard me. "Oh, The Army Girl is banging the PE teacher!" A guy with snake green eyes says. "What's your name, dumb ass?" I say in a sickly sweet voice. "Peter, and what's yours Army Girl." I do a fake laugh, then scowl. "Okay Peter, let me tell you something, dumb ass. The PE teacher is my brother, that's just gross for me to be doing that with my damn brother. I'm pretty sure that means nothing to you because from the look of it you've done that to just about every girl in the school, including your sister and a few teachers." "How" He starts, but I cut him off. "How do I know that's true? I can read everyone in this room. Some better than others. Just by one glance, I know your name, date of birth, social security number, which doctor you go to, who you like, how old you are, your deepest secrets, and much more. And you, were the easiest to read." Peter goes to punch me, but I catch his hand. "Don't try that." I say. He goes to swing the other fist at me "Or that." He tries to kick me, and I sweep his legs. "Or that." I smile and turn back to Tori. "What were y'all doing before I got back?" She smiles. "You know I will never understand how you do that." I smile. "We were separating into groups of two and y'all have to create an album, create the album cover, and have this already by next month or earlier." I nod, but she continues. "You are partners with Four." I nod once again.

I walk up to Four. "Um…sorry about making you wait; a family issue came up." He slightly smiles. "Ah it's fine. Do you have any ideas? I got nothing." I smile, but with a little fear in my eyes. "Um…yeah, do you wanna work on the cover now? We can work on the music at the base, I mean my house thing or whatever you want to call it." He nods. "In order to be able to work on the cover we both need to know what he album is about, so any ideas." I think for a moment, but then the bell rings. "We can meet up at my house thing to start on the songs while I brainstorm. Okay?" He nods and we gather our stuff so we can go to Max's class.

 **Okay so I know I wanted to strive for 2000 words, but it's 2:17 in the morning and I would like to get some sleep my fluffies. Any song ideas for the Album, I'm only taking 15 so hurry! I thought today, well yesterday was Sunday. Ya see what happens to me when I don't have school!**

 **With sleepiness,**

 **-Fourtris will last**


	6. Chapter 6 Calvin Rivera

**Guess Who's back, back, back, back again, again, again, Mills is back, back, back, Tell a friend! Yep that's that Fluffies, I'm back! I had another entry in my contest, and let me tell you, she was the closest so far. Since she was so close she will have a character in this story. Keep trying my fluffies. Okay, I'm officially changing y'all name to Tiny Peoples or whatever I feel like calling y'all.**

Chapter 6

Six P.O.V

We walk into Max's classroom and he starts to teach about the civil war. I let myself zone out because I know all of this shit already. I am about to fall asleep when the bell rings. Really I was almost asleep, then the bell rings! We all file out the classroom only to walk into another. Math. Yay! Note the sarcasm. I'm actually really good at math, don't judge me. "Okay, who can complete the problem on the board in their head?" Morgan asks as soon as we are all seated. I look at the problem on the board. It reads: (9x75) + (4xc4) If c=7. Easy. I raise my hand and Morgan signals to me to say the answer. "151,746." She nods and I zone out for the rest of class. Until the bell rings signaling lunch. I stand and practically run to try and find the cafeteria. I NEED FOOD!

As I walk into the cafeteria, I stop dead in my tracks. Why is he here? I need to find Amar. "Uh…guys, I'll be right back I gotta talk to Amar." I say and run towards the gym. Why the hell is he here. Did he escape prison again? I swear we are going to have to send him to the most highly guarded one we've got. My thoughts are interrupted by me running into Amar. I back up a little. "Amar, HE is here. I think he's attending school here. This is not good. Why is he here? I though we sentenced him to prison for life? Amar, what do we do?" I say in one breath. Amar looks me in the eye and says, "We go to the big man." I gasp and he nods. Wow, shit just got real…again.

Four/Tobias P.O.V.

"Uh…guys, I'll be right back I gotta talk to Amar." Six says and runs off. I look at Christina and shrug. I wonder what made her seem so off. One second she's hollering about food, next thing you know she's off to find her brother again. "Does that happen often?" I ask Christina. She nods. "Yeah, her and Amar are really close, so when something's going on, she goes to him first or vice versa. Six and Amar…had a rough child hood." I nod. Something bad must have really happened because the group knows about my past, and they know it's bad. I nod. What could've been so bad? "You have no idea." Chris states. I blush. "I was thinking out loud again?" They nod.

Lunch just ended and we are off to Science. Joy, not sarcasm. Mrs. Mathews is in the middle of some kind of lecture when Six burst through the door. "Sorry…I…was…late…had…to…talk…to…Max…and…Amar." She pants. Mrs. Mathews glares at her as Six takes her seat. I give her a questioning look and she mouths 'classified' to me. I nod and try to pay attention to Mrs. Mathews, but I can't. My mind is buzzing with questions for and about Six. My thoughts are interrupted by Mrs. Mathews. "Mr. Eaton answer my question." I'm about to respond with a random guess when Six mumbles, "Stars are born within the clouds of dust and scattered throughout most galaxies." I take a deep breath and repeat Six. "Stars are born within the clouds of dust and scattered throughout most galaxies." She grumbles and turns back to the board, but not before saying, "Correct." I mouth 'thank you', and she gives me this weird two fingered salute. Oh well.

The class drags on before the bell rings again signaling it's time for Reading, with my mother. I know, surprising. She's supposed to be dead, and yet she teaches one of my classes. We walk into class, and I see Six sitting in the back with her nose in a book. I find it quite funny how she's extremely strong and not girly, yet she's incredibly intelligent, and different from everyone else. I sit down next to her, while the rest of the class files in.

The second the last person sat down Evelyn started class. "I know this is the first day, but suck it up, because we are already starting our first novel!" I hear groans go through the class. I glance at Six and she's smiling like a child on Christmas. "We will be reading Saint Anything by Sarah Dessen, I expect the book to be finished by next week." Evelyn is about to continue when a guy with dark brown, shaggy hair, crystal green eyes, about 6'3, and high cheek bones. "Sorry Mrs. Johnson, I got lost." He says with a deep voice.

Six P.O.V

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't be here. At first when I saw him in the cafeteria I thought he was here on business. HE is Calvin Rivera. You are probably wondering why a guy seems to make Six the bad ass scared. Calvin seems like he's a nice guy, but he isn't. He used to be my friend when we were little. We did everything together. We would stay at each other's part of the base, tell secrets, play games, we were inseparable until it happened. So, when I said my parents went to war and never came back, I kinda lied a little.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _They were about to go to war, and me and Calvin were paying in my room with my throwing knives, when my vision went black. I was being carried somewhere, I could feel the sway in the step. I woke up a few minutes later, and I was tied to a chair in a mysterious room. There was one light shining down on me, when Calvin appeared in front of me. "Thank God you're here, please untie me so I can say bye to my parents." I said to Calvin, He chuckled lightly. "Bea, I can't do that." I gave him a questioning look when he grabbed a remote from his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. He doesn't answer, just presses a button on the remote. A light appears about 10ft away from me. There are two chairs, one has a woman tied to it, and the other has a man, who kinda looks like Caleb. The woman looks terrible. There's bruises forming all over her arms, legs and face. She has a blood stain from where blood seemed to have leaked from her nose, and a strip of black duct tape over her mouth. Her blue-grey eyes look around frantically. That's when it hits me like a slap to the face. The man and woman were my mom and dad, Natalie and Andrew Prior, my parents. They were beat to pulp. I glanced at Calvin and he gave me a sickening grin._

" _Ya see Bea? This is what happens when our parents leave us for war instead of our wellbeing. We get revenge, by doing this." I stare at him with my mouth wide open. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THEY ARE MY PARENTS, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Calvin glares at me. "Oh, you are going to pay for that," He said in a deathly tone while raising a metal bar in the air. That's when Amar, Max, Tori, Morgan, Mikie, and a bunch of adults burst through the doors. Before they can get to us Calvin runs up to my parents and slits their wrist, ankles, and throats. I scream as they beat Calvin to pulp, and drag him out by his neck. Tori and Morgan untie me, and I sob louder than before, scream at the top of my lungs, and at the same time want to kill Calvin. Amar scoops me up into a hug as I sob louder._

 _ ***Eight Years Later***_

 _I'm walking through the halls on my way to the base's cafeteria when I get blind folded, and two pairs of hands grab me and throw me into a closet. "Well look who it is, Miss Beatrice Prior. We meet again." A way to familiar voice says. Calvin. "Time for some fun." He says and duct tapes my mouth. He starts to group my breast with one hand, and the other starts to undress me. No, no, no, no, no, he's going to rape me. I start to thrash around. Trying to hit anything. I hit something really had, either it was his head or the wall. It makes a loud thump, and I hear footsteps running towards the room._

" _Bea, where are you?" I hear Amar yell as he runs down the hall. I thrash around some more. He finally reaches the door, and swings it open. He quickly picks me up and brings me to his room, where I stayed for six months._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

I don't even pay attention to what's going on around me, I just run.

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNN! Okay guess what I got for Christmas! I got a…NEW PHONE CASE! I know it doesn't seem like something someone would freak out over, but I'm excited because I hated my old one so freaking much! It was PINK, PINK! I absolutely hate the color pink! My new case is purple and black. So much better! Well, that's all I got tonight!**

 **With excitement**

 **-FourTris will last**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, DON'T KILL ME! Sorry, habit, also sorry I haven't updated in a while. And Merry Late Christmas. Yes, I know it's New Years Eve, so happy New Year too, but Christmas was hectic for me. Sorry again for not updating, I will try to update fast. Well here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Four/Tobias P.O.V

Six just stands up and runs out. Evelyn calls after her, but she keeps running. Evelyn points to me. "Go help her and them make her come back to class." I just shrug and head out the class room.

 ***SpongeBob Announcer***

 **~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**

After looking for a little while, I see Six sitting under a tree with her back to the tree. "Are you okay?" I ask sitting down next to her. She nods yes, but I don't believe her. "No, you're not, I can see it." She takes a deep breath and nods her head no. "No, I'm not okay. I can't go back, not with him here." She says. I'm confused now. "Who is 'him', Six?"

Six P.O.V.

Oh, crap. He wants to know who Calvin is. This will not end well. I think I'm going to tell him, only because I can tell he's had a really rough past. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I know it's bad. "Swear on your life that you won't speak to anyone a single word that's about to come out of my mouth. If you tell anyone without my permission, I will murder you." He nods, and places his hand over his chest and says, "I swear Six, what is it?"

 **Look I know I hat writing short chapters, buttttt it's almost the New Year, and I thought I would leave you guys wondering exactly what she will say and what happens next. Plus School gonna start up again soon so, I have those nerves kicking back on making my stress level come up a little higher, so yeah.**

 **Happy New Year**

 **Your idiot,**

 **Fourtris will last**


	8. Chapter 8 (Sorry It's Small)

**Okay, so I know it's been a while, and Happy 2016! I got a review that got me thinking. They asked if I was going to have Six tell Four everything, well, I'm not, sooooo…...HAHA SUCKERS! That's right, I'm going to make y'all wait. Jk, y'all know I love y'all, but seriously, you will only get bits and pieces at a time of her past, just making that clear. Okay, Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Six P.O.V.

I take in a deep breath. "Okay, Four, I will tell you everything eventually, but first I will start with my name, and who my parents are, I mean, were." He nods his head for me to continue. "So, do you know who Andrew and Natalie Prior were?" He nods. "The four boys who tackled me earlier are my younger brothers. Amar's the oldest, and I'm the second oldest. I'm Beatrice Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior, sister of Amar, Caleb, Xander, Tristian, and Ky Prior." Four has shocked eyes, but I continue. "I watched my mother and father die in front of me, so Amar, Tori, Max, Mikie, and I took care of the quadruplets. Thant's all the info you are gonna get for now." Once again, my eyes water. This time, instead of being pulled into Amar's chest, I'm pulled into Four's chest. As he hugs me, I wrap my arms around his midsection, only to feel long bumps on his back.

I know what happens to him, he's beaten, by an adult, most likely his father. "Four?" I ask, hoping he'll tell me the truth. "I think I figured out, what bad happens to you. I need you to tell me the truth, okay?" He nods, and I take a deep breath. "Are, are you being abused?" He's really quiet, but he slightly nods. "Can I guess your name? I think I know who does this to you." He nods again. "Are you Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Johnson? Does Marcus do this to you?" He nods, and hugs me tighter. He whispers six words, that I can tell should've been said many years ago.

"Help me get out of there."

 **Small, I know, but I just wanted to write something tonight because I don't know when I'll get the change to update again. Today, I had to go do something with my dumbass braces, so my mouth is literally killing me, and I can't eat anything because every tooth in my mouth is sensitive, so I have to deal with that. Contest is still going.**

 **With pain**

 **-Fourtris will last**


End file.
